Jessop Conservatory
The Jessop Conservatory is an outpost location in the easternmost part of Faith Seed's territory in Far Cry 5. The conservatory itself is part of a larger estate that once belonged to the Jessop family, until the property was turned over to Joseph Seed and his family by Faith (Rachel Jessop). Both the Georgian-style mansion and the adjacent atrium facilities have been converted to a research facility for the purpose of developing and cultivating useful plants, particularly the nightshade strain that provides the crucial ingredient of Eden's Gate's dissociative, Bliss, which is supplied as a powder and in a liquid form, under the direction of a cult-affiliated local pharmacist by the name of Feeney. Events of Far Cry 5 In the course of their fight to liberate the Henbane River region, the Junior Deputy is asked by Virgil Minkler to burn the bliss fields and eliminate Feeney (and liberate the conservatory, if they haven't already). Once the fields have been burnt, Feeney arrives by helicopter to survey the damage. If the player is quick enough, they can blow Feeney out of the sky then and there; if not, he flees to the underground bunker next to his remote cliffside cabin, located roughly 500 meters north of the Whistling Beaver Brewery. Missions *Outpost Liberation *Sins of the Father Location Layouts Basic Layout :The Jessop estate is made up of numerous buildings, including: the aformentioned two-story Georgian Revival mansion ; an adjacent one-car garage with a dirt driveway that connects to the main road; two large atriums; three long, wooden row covers, equipped with sprinklers, under which the research facility's Datura hybrids are grown; two small gardening sheds, and; a T-shaped pergola that connects the second atrium to the main house, and also covers the main path to the driveway. There are also a radio tower and a water tower near the premise that allow for zipline access to, respectively, the northern and southern edges of the outpost. The entire property, save for the garage, is surrounded by a low stone fence. Pre-Liberation Enemy Positions Inside the House Inside the Atriums On the Grounds Atop the Pergola The regular sniper posted here has a route that takes him from the pergola's intersection to the machine gun nest at the driveway end. There are multiple opportunities to snipe him, or to perform a Death from Below takedown. Documents *Chemist note *Phone call from Feeney: "These final batches need to be pure, our best. They're what we're gonna have while we wait out the Collapse. I'm coming in to review the final shipment and everything better be next to Godliness. There's still time for Faith to find you a more angelic calling." Gallery JessopConservatory03.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - View from radio tower JessopConservatory05.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Greenhouse #1 JessopConservatory06.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Greenhouse #1 Interior JessopConservatory10.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Greenhouse #2 JessopConservatory09.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Greenhouse #2 Interior JessopConservatory11.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Main building JessopConservatory08.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Pergola with main building JessopConservatory13.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Main building ground level JessopConservatory12.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Main building first floor JessopConservatory14.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - View with the radio tower behind the conservatory Jessop Conservatory.jpg|Jessop Conservatory JessopConservatory15.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Radio tower JessopConservatory07.jpg|Jessop Conservatory - Chemist note Trivia *Rachel Jessop is the owner of the Jessop Conservatory. When you liberate the Jessop Conservatory, Sheriff Whitehorse mentions that Rachel Jessop is the one who turned the Jessop Conservatory to the cult. *It was the Jessop Conservatory where the Bliss was first made (based on conversations with local Resistance members/extracted audio clips). Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Locations Category:Locations Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Outpost Missions